


Granted 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Granted 2

Clint always had less as a child.   
He did not get everything.   
His family wasn't money.   
He grew up dirt poor.  
So he knows the value of everything. 

He doesn't take,   
Anything for granted.   
Even the trivial things,  
That most people have,   
He values them.  
Because he didn't have any while growing up.

Clint doesn't take,  
Anything for granted.   
He knows the value of things.  
Of people.   
And he values them.

Clint cherishes everything.   
He gets attached pretty quickly,   
Because he didn't have these things,  
When he was young.   
He never takes his life for granted.   
It is a gift.


End file.
